Heavy Weapons Guy vs Paarthurnax
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the part man, part dragon and part human and the Skyrim? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! Heavy slowly walked up the slope, his minigun ready. He had heard of an old dragon that lived up here, and was eager to see if it was a worthy challenge. Heavy soon reached his destination, the Throat of the World. The thick wind and snow blowing made it difficult to see much, but Heavy was unfazed, only wishing to find this dragon. He’d get his wish. Heavy suddenly heard a trumpeting roar, before a large shape cut through the blizzard, before landing down in front of the Russian man. Paarthurnax simply stared at Heavy. This human had come all the way up here clearly to meet him. Judging by his expression beforehand and the weapon he wielded, the dragon could tell he was seeking a fight from him. He wasn’t surprised; many had wanted to challenge him, some even seeking to kill him. This one didn’t seem any different. “Speak. I will listen.” Heavy huffed as he stood up, staring Paarthurnax in the eye. “I have to come to fight old dragon. You are just target for me to find, and then I crush you.” Heavy smirked at his taunt, expecting the dragon to roar in anger and commence the battle. To his surprise, Paarthurnax remained perfectly calm. “You are wise not to trust me. I wouldn’t trust another dovah.” Heavy blinked in surprise at this. Did this dragon know he was coming? “Why should I trust you?” Heavy spat, simply wishing to fight. “A dovah always seeks power. It is in their nature. I myself am victim to this,” Paarthurnax replied. He knew what Heavy wanted, and he would give it to him. “If you are so willing to face me in battle, then show me what you are capable of.” “With pleasure,” Heavy said with a grin, revving up his minigun. Paarthurnax flew up into the air, just as Heavy fired his minigun. However, the bullets bounced off the dragon’s thick scales, as the dragon circled around overhead. Paarthurnax then breathed down a stream of fire, the flames striking the snow and melting it away. Heavy leapt back from the fire, only to find himself surrounded by flames as Paarthurnax circled him. Heavy growled, before charging through the fire, receiving some flames sticking and burning to him, though he put them out by rolling across the snow. Paarthurnax hovered above Heavy, looking down at him before discharging a fireball. Heavy acted fast and fired a kinetic blast from his fingertips, the projectiles colliding and exploding, flames sparking before fading. Paarthurnax huffed in interest, before circling Heavy once more, this time flying above Heavy and sending a wave of snow and wind colliding with the Russian, sending him tumbling away. Paarthurnax landed before Heavy, stomping towards him, only for Heavy to stand and punch the dragon in the face. Paarthurnax bit onto Heavy, tossing him away, but Heavy stood up, pulling out his shotgun and shooting Paarthurnax multiple times, only for the shots to unfaze the dragon. Paarthurnax let loose with a stream of fire, the flames engulfing Heavy and sending him rolling away with a scream of pain, his flesh burning. Heavy stood up, before aiming his minigun at Paarthurnax and firing, the rounds slamming into Paarthurnax’s head. The dragon kept coming, but the bullets began to work their way through the dragon’s scales, blood trickling from the widening wound. Paarthurnax realized this and took to the air, circling Heavy once more as the Russian kept firing at him. Paarthurnax then turned and flew at Heavy, ramming him hard and sending him tumbling across the snow. But as the dragon flew over him, Heavy grabbed Paarthurnax’s tail, being carried up into the sky. Paarthurnax flicked his tail to throw off Heavy, but the Russian man held on as he climbed up Paarthurnax’s body, before punching away at his head. Paarthurnax struggled to throw off Heavy, but Heavy kept punching away at his head. Eventually, Paarthurnax slammed into the snow, skidding across the ground and knocking off Heavy. Both quickly rose to their feet, and Heavy shoulder-rammed Paarthurnax before he started punching at his body. Paarthurnax swatted Heavy to the ground with his tail, before slashing his side with his teeth. Heavy punched Paarthurnax in the snout, before backing up and firing his minigun upon the dragon. Paarthurnax felt the bullets begin to tear through his scales as he released a fireball, blowing Heavy away. Heavy rolled to his feet as Paarthurnax began to take off, before firing another of his kinetic finger blasts, nailing Paarthurnax in the back and knocking him back to the ground. Paarthurnax stood up, before he looked towards Heavy. “Impressive. You have kept me on the ground even without the Dragonrend shout.” Heavy grinned as he lifted up his fists. “I have many ways to keep cowards fighting.” Paarthurnax was amused by Heavy’s confidence. He truly enjoyed this battle of their’s after all. Paarthurnax launched a fireball just as Heavy fired another kinetic finger blast, the two projectiles canceling each other out. Heavy ran at Paarthurnax, punching away at his head. Paarthurnax bit into Heavy’s side, tossing him to the ground, but Heavy distracted him with a round of shotgun blasts, before standing and punching away at Paarthurnax’s neck and face. Paarthurnax swatted Heavy with his wing, making the Russian man stumble back, before he breathed out more fire, scorching Heavy’s flesh and sending him rolling away. Heavy stood up, firing away with his minigun as Paarthurnax stepped back, feeling the bullets putting holes through his scales. Paarthurnax then launched a fireball at Heavy’s feet, distracting him long enough for Paarthurnax to take to the air, the dragon circling the Russian and continuously breathing fire around him. Paarthurnax then swooped down, snatching up Heavy in his talons and flying upwards. Paarthurnax flew up higher and higher, before suddenly diving downwards. Heavy panicked, firing his minigun at Paarthurnax’s legs as the dragon flew down faster and faster. Paarthurnax then suddenly flew up, slamming Heavy into the ground hard, snow and debris flying upwards. Heavy groaned, slowly rising to his feet as he watched Paarthurnax circling overhead, before he roared out in anger, lifting up his minigun and firing away, the bullets tearing into Paarthurnax’s scales. Paarthurnax turned and flew down at Heavy, but the Russian man fired a kinetic finger blast, nailing Paarthurnax in the face and sending him crashing to the ground, skidding across the snow before stopping. Heavy charged, but Paarthurnax swatted him away with his tail. Paarthurnax turned and with a FUS RO DAH, blew Heavy away with Unrelenting Force, sending Heavy slamming into a boulder. Heavy stood up, before running at Paarthurnax and punching away at his face. Paarthurnax slammed a wing on Heavy, pinning him to the ground, before lifting him up in his claws and tossing him away. Heavy stood up, firing his minigun just as Paarthurnax let loose with more fire, the two colliding, but Paarthurnax’s flames tore straight through the hailstorm of bullets and engulfed Heavy, sending him rolling across the snow. Heavy managed to rise, before he fired another kinetic finger blast, striking Paarthurnax in the face and making him stagger back slightly. Heavy then ran at the dragon, punching away at his face and chest, but Paarthurnax swatted him back with his wing, before engulfing him in flames once more, this time keeping the flames on Heavy as the Russian man was blown away, his flesh charred from the fire. Heavy struggled to rise, coughing up dried blood as he slipped back down in the snow. Paarthurnax approached him, before picking up Heavy in his claws and gently placing him on his feet. Heavy looked up at Paarthurnax in surprise. “Why you help me?” “I had no wish to kill you, let alone hurt you this badly,” Paarthurnax replied. “I never wanted the fight to end up with you being so close to arriving in Sovngarde.” Heavy blinked in surprise at this. “Why did you even help me?” The Russian asked. “I fought only because you wanted to do so. I myself enjoyed the battle, but I always try to avoid such serious conflicts like this.” Heavy thought for a moment. This dragon certainly didn’t seem bad. In fact, he was quite the opposite. “Why don’t you ever want to fight?” Heavy asked, eager to see what this dragon had to say. “Like the Greybeards, I am what you would call a pacifist, and never seeked out battle. This was not easy to do, however, for a dovah’s thirst for power always exists, even at birth. No day goes by when I do not feel the urge to go back to my kind’s ways. I avoid this by years of concentration and meditation, as well as learning the Ways of the Thu’um. So I ask you in return: what is better, to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?” Heavy just stared. He had been wrong in viewing Paarthurnax as evil. He was no monster to be destroyed! He was a practical idol to look up to! Heavy looked down at himself, seeing the scorches that covered his flesh, before looking back up at Paarthurnax. “I am sorry for fighting you.” “Don’t be. Many like you have come, wanting nothing but to fight. I have long become accustomed to those who seek out challenges throughout the world. You were not any different. And so I bid you farewell, and good luck upon the rest of your journey.” Heavy nodded, before walking away, down where he had come from. Heavy looked back, watching Paarthurnax flying away. The Russian man would come back to this place, when he didn’t know. When he’d return, he would come as a friend. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... PAARTHURNAX Category:Kiryu2013 One Minute Melee Category:Kiryu2013